Draco in the Dark
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: It's been a long and lonely night for Draco. What will 10 year old Draco risk for happiness.


A/N: Written for the telephone game

Draco found himself looking at his father's smooth skin. Asleep he looked so innocent, as if years of being the dark lord's slave had not taken it's toll on the man. The man whose face Draco saw each morning. He sighed, bored. He'd woken in the middle of the night and could not bare going back to sleep when nightmares were on his mind. He also didn't want to face his father's wrath if he was awoken while Draco was in the room. Draco wanted so badly to be held by his mother as he slept. He wanted to have his hair pat down by his father and told things would be ok. He wanted too much.

If only he could make himself smile. He decided he could still make that happen without his father finding out. He walked over and looked at the wand on his father's bedside. He'd played around with some spells before with his mother's wand. She'd wanted him to be prepared for the next year when he would finally go to Hogwarts. That much she had accomplished. He would be well above his classmates level in that aspect.

He ran his fingers over the wood on his father's wand. It was smooth. His father slept with it at his bedside just in case. Unfortunately it also meant that if someone tried to steal or borrow it, it would be all too easy. Even as young as he was, he knew that much. Voldemort wasn't a worry. He'd disappeared some years ago, but the Death Eaters were still around. His father knew that as well as anyone. That's why Draco was always told to never trust anyone, ever. They'd tried to before, but then his family had been looked at as evil. Perhaps in a way they were, but only because they wanted what was right for the Wizarding world.

Draco frowned and set the wand back exactly where he'd found it. He didn't want to piss his father off. He sat down on the floor and watched his parents sleep. His mother's rising and falling chest so small. Sometimes she let out a small squeak and he wondered if she also suffered from the nightmares he was having. He frowned. He'd have to ask her one day. However even in her sleep she put an arm around Lucius. His dad made a noise that resembled a snore, but kept sleeping. They looked so at peace.

Draco grinned suddenly, realizing he didn't need to worry about waking them. He walked back over and grabbed the wand and cast a spell his mother had taught him. It let him pick up objects and control them. A green marker flew into the room and he made it hover over the bed. Before he knew it, his father had a green mustache and his mother had a half mask drawn over her face. He then made the marker fly back to it's original position. He smiled to himself. His mom and dad looked funny. Even in the dark, the pale skin showed the green brightly in the moonlight.

As soon as Draco had placed the wand back in it's place he decided that his mood was light enough now that he might be able to sleep well. After Draco had left the room, he walked down the hall and lay down, falling into a comfortable sleep. That was until the next morning when Lucius' voice rang down the hall. "DRACO!"

Draco quickly hid under his covers and pretended to still be asleep. His father walked into the room and pulled the covers from him. "What did you think you were doing Draco! Your mother has a meeting this morning and I work as well. Did you think this was funny?!"

Draco looked at his father, attempting to look sorry, but as soon as he saw the mustache he laughed. Lucius raised an eye and looked at his son. It had been a while since he'd seen Draco laugh. As much as he wanted to punish the boy, he sighed. "Draco, you shouldn't mess with your mom and dad. They have jobs, lives. We need to make a good impression."

Draco frowned and crossed his arms over himself, frowning. "Yes father."

Lucius nodded. "Severus should be here shortly."

Draco nodded and frowned. He didn't feel like he needed a sitter. He was nearly 11. He'd be going to school soon. But if his father was right, he didn't act like an 11 year old should. "Yes father." He said with a frown.

Lucius sighed and walked over, hugging Draco. "You're my son. I love you. You need to be respectful of adults in your life."

Draco nodded. "Yes father." he said, closing his eyes, nuzzling into his father's embrace.


End file.
